glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Armorvor Armies
=Story= Record of the Delphi When they first came to Volkria, the Delphi were fascinated by the planet's native species. Deep in the woods, they encountered a trio of wolf-like beings displaying signs of evolved thinking. Each was a member of a different species: the smart, quick-witted Halosars; the Verexxa, capable of hypnotizing other animals by singing; and the powerful warrior Armorvors, who defended the other two. When the three were unexpectedly ambushed by a predator, the Delphi made the decision to intervene and save the wolf creatures by killing their attacker. The Delphi adopted the three wolf species as their own children - referring to them as "Volkria," the Delphi word for children - and shared Black Core technology with them to speed their evolution. But once a civilization had been built on the planet, the Armorvors used the Black Core tech to rebel against the Delphi, killing one of their number. While the Delphi were willing to forgive the Armorvors for this, the Delphis' masters were not and ordered the Delphi to wage war against their adopted children. The Armorvors were outmatched and their numbers eventually reduced to a small group led by the Halosar-Armorvor crossbreed Venjorun; instead of killing these last members of the species, however, the Delphi secretly defied their masters and banished the Armorvors into the Zorennor Rift. The record ends with one final warning: "Beware the Armorvor. For when Zorennor bleeds again, so too shall all of Glyos..." Black Core Survival Suits ]]"The Armorvor utilize Delphi designed Black Core Survival Suits, which function like a second skin and keep the user protected from virtually any environment, as well as the effects of Phase Dimensional travel. The firepower of one Survival Suit, used by a skilled operator, can rival that of a Heavy Armored Rig. Though the Rigs also use Black Core in their construction, the Armorvor were able to master the use of this mysterious substance over many cycles during their exile in Zorennor, achieving another level of technological symbiosis with their hardware as they evolved over time. Combined, these facts effectively make a single Armorvor the equivalent of a one man army."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2012/08/shipping-details.html Operation: Sonesidar Meanwhile, back in the tunnel... a lone Glyan stands guard over the Neo Phase pool. However, the shadows are hiding something... something invisible... something... Stealth. "Commander?" the Glyan cautiously asked as he peered around the room. The invisible hand of fate clutched his helmet and squeezed with ease. "No..." said the voice. "Fragile creature.." the invisible voice noted as the camouflage drained away to reveal a beastly Armorvor Sonesidar mimic. The infiltration into Frontier Base Alpha had begun....http://www.onelldesign.com/comics/sonesidar The Reydurran Divide Mini Blocker Rig with Deep Space Glyan]] ]]Very little is known of the event on Reydurra when the Council's mission teams arrived. Following Operation: Sonesidar -- which managed to locate the Neo Phase Pheyden on Sonesidar -- Traveler Ollereyn along with Operator Cane were dispatched to the ruins of Reydurra with the Reydurran Operations Unit to act as a security force. Given the recent Syclodoc and Armorvor incidents, Phase Defenders were also included with the security team. Commander Sannuric was in charge logistics support with the Reydurran Engineer Corps to retrieve something from deep within the ruins for the mission. Small Crawlers were sent out "to collect information and explore the Deep Ruins on Planet Reydurra itself."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2013/04/small-crawlers.html They were to also function as personal guardians for when things got dangerous. The Reydurran Science Division discovered an Infection deep within the ruins which managed to spread to the Neo Aves Exellis. All three Council teams issued Combo Suits to the Glyans to contain the deadly virus from spreading beyond the planet. Meanwhile, Glyaxia Command sent out a Syclodoc Infiltrator to once again attack during a Council mission. Not to be outdone, the Armorvors sent in their own Mimic into the area who may have caught the Infection itself while in the ruins. It was later revealed that the Armorvor Armies swiftly establish an outpost on Reydurra and several other worlds, crushing any opposition through the use of their powerful Black Core technology. The Granthans "After their victory on Planet Volkria, the Armorvors begin to move across the Glyos System, not just on a path of vengeance and destruction, but also on a mission to forge alliances with those that would join them. The first to stand with the powerful Armorvors are the battered and forgotten creatures known as the Granthans. Long ago, The Granthans escaped from a dark empire somewhere beyond the Edge of Space, creating a new home in the Glyos System and eventually settling on a lonely planet they named Granthan, in honor of their new found independence. In time, however, their freedom was challenged by the First Travelers, a race known as the Delphi. Acting on orders from their Masters, the Delphi forced the Granthans into the deep caverns of the planet, crippling their technology and throwing them into a primitive existence below the surface. This action doomed the Granthans to live only within the planet's shimmering underworld, away from the promise of a brighter tomorrow. Until now. With the aid of the Armorvors, the Granthans finally rise up to reclaim their world after so many oppressed generations."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2012/08/the-granthans-part-3.html Benevolent Creatures "With Glyaxia Command pushed to its limits and on the defensive, the combined Armorvor Armies swiftly establish outposts across the worlds of Volkria, Sonesidar, Reydurra and Rilleco, crushing any opposition through the use of their powerful Black Core technology. The Lost Children of the Delphi now stand on the edge of reclaiming what they believe is their collective birthright ... the entirety of the Glyos System. However, not all the children of the Delphi wish for war and conquest. From a glimmering star far beyond reach, emissaries from a mysterious race called the Varteryx appear before Glyaxia Command, led to the Capital Planet Metran by the enigmatic Traveler know as Hades. Benevolent creatures not unlike their creators, the Varteryx share their advanced discoveries with Glyaxia Command in an effort to balance the scales against their aggressive brethren, the Armorvors and Neo Granthans. Joining forces with the most advanced thinkers on Metran, the Varteryx and Glyaxia Command unite to create the Glyarmor aboard Hades' Block Base Cerberus. Greatly augmenting a user's natural abilities through a psychic fusion to the armor itself, the Glyarmor also serves as a direct countermeasure to Black Core technology. Employed by the Elite Enforcer Units of Glyaxia Command, select Travelers meld with the newly developed Glyarmor to evolve into a previously unseen Neo Sarvos form. Now with a small measure of hope restored and a reforged resolve, a battle-worn Glyaxia Command slowly rises to settle the score."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2015/12/glyarmor-engage_15.html =Hierarchy= Armorvors and Neo Granthans are an endless supply of army builders with each colorway. Many come in the form of a "Mimic" to infiltrate and sabotage an existing faction. Armorvor Command Archive-armorvor-venjorun.jpg|Venjorun Armorvor Armorvor Members Armorvor-GROUP-2.png|Venjorun Armorvor Archive-armorvor-hades.jpg|Hades Mimic Armorvor (Hades Force) Archive-armorvor-stealth.jpg|Stealth Armorvor archive-armorvor-neonebula.jpg|Neo Nebula Armorvor archive-armorvor-verexxan.jpg|Verexxan Armorvor archive-armorvor-spectre.jpg|Spectre Armorvor archive-armorvor-stealth2.jpg|Stealth Armorvor Mk. II archive-armorvor-aurustell.jpg|Aurustell Elite Armorvor Armorvor-Sonesidar-Mimic-USE.png|Sonesidar Mimic Armorvor (Sonesidar Excavation Division) archive-armorvor-reydurran.jpg|Reydurran Mimic Armorvor (Reydurran Operations Unit) DSCN3785.JPG|Infection Armorvor archive-armorvor-engineer.jpg|Engineer Mimic Armorvor (Reydurran Engineer Corps) archive-armorvor-stealth3.jpg|Stealth Armorvor Mk. III archive-armorvor-gatekeeper.jpg|Neo Gatekeeper Reverse Mimic Armorvor (Neo Gatekeepers) archive-armorvor-sider.jpg|Sidervor archive-armorvor-ecroyex.jpg|Ecroyex Mimic Armorvor (Ecroyex Initiative) archive-armorvor-ivorinium.jpg|Ivorinium Mimic Armorvor (Glyaxia Ivorinium Elite) archive-armorvor-redmetal.jpg|Gendrone Rebellion Mimic Armorvor (Gendrone Rebellion) archive-armorvor-omfg.jpg|OMFG! Mimic Armorvor (OMFG!) archive-armorvor-stealth4.jpg|Stealth Armorvor Mk. IV archive-armorvor-ultra.png|Gendrone Ultra Corps Mimic Armorvor (Gendrone Ultra Corps) archive-armorvor-G2.jpg|Glyaxia Command Mimic Armorvor (Glyaxia Command) archive-armorvor-rigcrew.png|Rig Crew Mimic Armorvor (Rig Crew) archive-armorvor-stealth5.png|Stealth Armorvor Mk. V archive-armorvor-nonillia.png|Neo Nonillia Armorvor archive-armorvor-keytrius.png|Keytrius Armorvor Archive-armorvor-cosmicwave.png|Cosmic Wave Armorvor Archive-armorvor-spectre2A.png|Spectre Armorvor Mk. II Neo Granthan Members archive-granthan-vrylless.png|Neo Granthan Vrylless archive-granthan-gladiator.png|Neo Granthan Gladiator archive-granthan-cliffstalker.png|Neo Granthan Cliffstalker archive-granthan-enforcer.png|Neo Granthan Nemica Enforcer Archive-granthan-runner.png|Neo Granthan Trade Runner archive-granthan-sendollest.png|Neo Granthan Sendollest Hunter archive-granthan-pyrotellica.png|Neo Granthan Pyrotellica archive-granthan-slayer.png|Neo Granthan Slayer archive-granthan-manglor.png|Neo Granthan Manglor Mimic (Manglord) archive-granthan-GI.png|Neo Granthan Gendrone Imperium Mimic (Gendrone Imperium) archive-granthan-sunstorm.png|Neo Granthan Sunstorm archive-granthan-bioparalyzer.png|Neo Granthan Bio Paralyzer Archive-granthan-oozarian.png|Neo Granthan Oozarian Mimic (Skeleden Oozarian Fiend) Archive-granthan-skate1_1024x1024.png|Neo Granthan Skaterriun Mimic (Skaterriun Skull Commandos) Neo-Granthan-Xulturri-Mimic_1024x1024.png|Neo Granthan Xulturri Mimic (Quallerran Xulturri Evolver) Kugarrec Members Armorvor-Kugarrec-Standard-USE.png|Armorvor Kugarrec Neo Wyverillian Members Armorvor-Neo-Wyverillian-USE.png|Armorvor Neo Wyverillian Arthrodak Members Armorvor-Arthrodak-Dark-Nebula-USE.png|Armorvor Arthrodak Dark Nebula Mimic (Dark Nebula) =References= Category:Armorvor Armies